1. Field of the Invention
The stated invention relates to the cooling or heat exchanging of internal combustion liquid or air-cooled gas or diesal engines coolant or lubrication systems, specifically suited for applications on low speed, stationary engines, or machines and vehicles operating in low noise level situations as required by E.P.A. or D.O.T. guide lines.
2. Background Art
In reference to Justice and O'Briens U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,043, July 20, 1920, my invention solves the problem of eliminating excessive heat from the engine compartment which is present in any application of Justice and O'Briens COOLING SYSTEM which by nature of its construction embodies an additional water jacket or manifold as part of the engines cylinder head which traverses the length of the engine block functioning as an additional heat-exchanger, creating an additional heat burden on the cooling ability of the conventional system, whereas my invention which embodies a disposable air-filter, a velocity accelerator section, a plenum, duct or enclosure fabricated from non-heat conducting materials, and is completely devoid of any type of manifold containing liquids for use as a coolant or lubricant, thereby, enabling my invention to be superior in efficiency, less expensive to manufacture, lighter in weight, easily adaptable to all engine applications, and construction is simplified.
In reference to Graingers U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,182, Dec. 28, 1971, my invention eliminates the use of a fan for introducing air through the radiator or cooling coils, achieving the movement of air through the radiator or cooling coil by the normal intake stroke, or cycle of the piston or pistons, whereas Grainger relies on a driven fan and pulley assembly with a series of tubes and pipes to rid the crankcase of fumes, in doing so, introducing more heat into the engine compartment by radiation. Graingers patent is an anti-pollution system for exhaust gas and fume elimination, whereas my invention is a self- contained and powered heat-exchanger system designed to be more efficient and less complex, therefore economical to construct in comparison to other heat-exchanger systems in use today.